An embodiment relates to lane sensing calibration for vision sensors of a lane sensing system.
A lane departure warning system and lane centering system are a couple examples of vehicle systems designed to either warn a driver when the vehicle begins to unintentionally move out of its lane or maintain a vehicle in its lane. Visions systems are one of the devices typically used for sensing the lane of the road of travel. Vision sensors require proper alignment; otherwise, results from the lane sensing system may be skewed. For example, a forward facing image capture device captures a scene exterior of the vehicle in a forward direction. Typically the forward facing capture device would be aligned with a centerline of the vehicle if mounted on the centerline of the vehicle. Any angle misalignment in the vision image device would result inaccurate positioning of the vehicle in the lane which would ultimately hinder the vehicle from properly detecting departure of a lane of an attempt to maintain a vehicle in a center of the lane.
Systems exist where a vehicle vision capture device is manually corrected by bringing the vehicle into a service station where a service personnel determines whether an angle misalignment is present and the service personnel corrects the misalignment manually. What would be beneficial is to have an automated system that autonomously detects a misalignment and can autonomously correct a misalignment.